hygardfandomcom-20200213-history
S3 E5
Summary After defusing Krogal, the team travel out of Hygard and into the farmlands beyond. They rest the night in a barn, owned by Bertram, Prince gets a bit overly friendly with the host and weasels his way into his house. They are all treated to a nice breakfast, and go on their way. After a time they arrive in rainy Stormroque. Meanwhile Poe and Samuel are having tea in a cramped Fieldkin abode. Appearances In order of appearance * mob * Krogal * Greta * Stevens * Prince * Pabu * Adelais * Tektite * Jean * horse * Fieldkin kids * Bertram * Biscuit * Besh * Poe * Samuel Summersearch * a Fieldkin Locations Hygard * Farmlands * Bertram's farm Stormroque Quote of the Week "Someone likes Hygard to be full of secrets." ''- Adelais Events The mob being to surround everyone. Krogal is waiting for our answer. Greta says it’s a nice offer, obviously he would love to restore order to Hygard - but we’re off to hunt the dragon in the balance of things, if we join you, we leave the dragon we are going to hunt the dragon to help the mob, and Hygard we are like your Knight errand thing, Order of the Wandering Mob or that Krogal - would you be lying? because I have heard before you were responsible for murders? Greta- nah that weren’t me, I don’t even have a sword Krogal - well I have to ask, do you talk for all of you? Greta- yes, all of us Adelais- in the grand scheme of things we will be helping you Greta- what are your proposals for keeping Hygard safe? it’s reverting back to crag, you could become mountain dwellers Krogal- yes we could, we will see how far the pieces go, and we will build what we can with what we have, by being together we will make this Greta- that’s the spirit of Hygard Krogal - so you all leave? Greta- yeah, you know I haven’t been far out of Hygard Krogal says okay, he’s not happy with it, but so he says he fights to keep us all free, that’s what he does Greta- you’re a good man, Krogal Krogal - I suppose this is goodbye, my friends Krogal’s hand is gauntleted, a firm handshake with Greta Stevens says goodbye in Frandellese The mob kick shins and stare as we leave. Greta asks if anyone has seen Jack Stevens says “I am sure he is here” Ogre in armour too small for him, with a tree stump with nails on it is looking stern until Biscuit goes passed. The mob stands aside as we go passed. They let us leave. “I am, above all things, a reasonable man” - as Krogal gestures and the crowd parts. Jack is on the cart. The group is out of Hygard, on the open road, with the farmland either side. Stormroque is 2-3 days ride. Supplies in the saddle bag on the cart. Jean has a nice, brown horse - pulling the cart Pabu scouts for some food on the cart. Greta says he honestly thought we would have a scuffle Adelais said she had faith in him Jean asks if one of them was the reaper the bear was grande. oui non Adelais says Krogal wouldn’t be the reaper Jack said that Krogal asks *us* to look for the reaper in the first place Jean buries his face in his hood, it is white silk with a lattice over the front below the nose (half-veil) The weather on the road is impending rain, and chilly Adelais says in 3-4 day we will reach Stormroque, which has a port with boats however, Sir Midmarket, you have a different port? Jean says I’d rather not go there Adelais asks because she thinks there may be thieves Jean says he does not know of another place Adelais “you’re going to insult Stormroque again, aren’t you?” Tektite says we can say hello Adelais- if they’re about, they have worlds to save too Jean says Frandelle is much more beautiful weather, we have the beautiful sky Greta - says what is the climate like Jean says we do not have this miserable you have, we have many sun and heat Adelais says she doesn’t cope well with the heat Tektite is grinning Jean “we have a long way, who will say something?” Greta says “we’re talking now, about the weather” Jean says the weather, it is so shallow, we can talk about many things Adelais says what do you like most about Frandelle? Jean says le café, I will enjoy le café, it has ambience and beautiful people with beautiful lips and beautiful food - we will eat, oui non many beautiful people and nice buildings, and art - everything is art Greta asks if they have problems with witches Jean says what is this witch? Greta says, well….speech... Jean - fading back in - this sounds horrible in Frandelle the heart is the biggest beauty Greta - you’ll have to forgive us, jean, we are ignorant foreigners Jean- In Hygard I suppose I am what you call foreigner Greta- You fit right in, Hygard is a melting pot of cultures Greta in a normal conversational voice - to Tektite What Zarasmus revealed, is that hush hush? Adelais “About what” About him being a dragon! “He has wings.” Greta talks about types of lizardfolk, “I made an assumption… you know, dragons.” Tek - “I wasn’t aware Dragon was fable” You’re outside the city as well - maybe just a Hygard thing Adelais “Someone likes Hygard to be full of secrets. Hard to find info about oddly specific things” “Didn’t have many tieflings, didn’t assume they were the only tieflings” They ask Tektite who the dragon in the family is, Tektite can’t answer '' Adelais asks Jean about the maison de trade - can you tell me any more? Jean says I am small with the maison, they do not make fine wares - this is a different place he doesn’t trade with them I have been there but only small Adelais- do they deal with animals? Jean says “Pet” Adelais - dogs and cats? Jean - a dog can make pet Adelais- are they nice people? Jean- in Frandelle.. Adelais - both in heart and in lips Jean says you ask much the same thing, I must say the same thing Adelais- says it is a lot to take in Tektite says he is looking forward to travelling to a new place - to Adelais Adelais says to everyone- Jean thinks I am probably Frandellian Greta- bloody hell, you’re going home Adelais- you know. My shield, the emblem, some sort of Frandelle guild Greta- like a merchant house or something? Adelais- yes Stevens - maybe your shield is Frandellian? Adelais- no my grandma made that Greta asks if going there is going to be okay Adelais says it’s not okay Greta- says if it helps - I am scared too Tektite looks scared too - and says he’s here for her Adelais- I know it’s a huge country so the chances are small Greta- when we see the guild emblem, we can always avoid it, if you want Adelais says it might be a waste right? Jean- I wonder if I can help you with my lips Jean- words- lips yeah Adelais says we’ll go and have our mission as priority Jack- Adelais you say you are from Stormroque? what kind of reception are we going to get? Adelais- is it going to be cold, wet and people won’t like you the church is good, the sisters can be quite blunt, they don’t have time for nonsense Jack- unfortunate for them (he looks to Greta) Adelais- they are going to love him ' Jack- will you get a heroes welcome? Adelais laughs, they will think “she’s been gone for nine months and think she knows everything about the world” *drops accent* Jack- will it slow down our travel? Adelais says we haven’t been away that long they are out on missions quite a lot - so they might not be there just hope that no one else decides to visit and we can get the boat Jack raises an eyebrow -oh, who would that be? Adelais- oh my ex-boyfriend Jack says- oh, there could be trouble after all? Adelais - no, no trouble, he was very persistent and I was very clear Jack- we don’t have to ask the welcome that Frandelle will give the driver? Jean - oui non… where have you made perch? -I have not seen you Adelais- he does that a lot Jean- his face makes pity Adelais- *laughing* stop saying that, it’s not nice Stevens- explains that it might not be “pity” but that Jack is full of sadness (another way of saying that it is what is inside) Jack- he’s still a twat Jean- if you have beautiful heart and paperie - you will be hailed Jack- he means your travel papers Greta- we don’t have travel papers. what the fuck are travel papers Jack can sort everyone out with papers Jean says with the papers you can have this as “pet” Stevens - I think the term you are referring to is “companion” Greta- you alright with that Mr Stevens? we ain’t got papers, do I have to be somebody’s pet? Jack says when we get to the border he will have everyone sorted Adelais- how long is the boat journey? Jean said with wind it was one, and with bad wind it is two Adelais says that her family were so close all the time Jean says “make lips” Adelais says “excuse me!?” Jean says “if you say it with your heart, perhaps your heart will be beautiful again” Adelais wondered if they dropped their baby in the water Greta says you can’t second guess these thingsJean - make miserable by the Hygard Adelais - Greta - no, not miserable -concerned yes, determined yes Jean says I help you, I mean I have helped you, but I will help you more Adelais asks Greta how he is, now they have left Hygard Greta- no threshold I have crossed, fields - it hasn’t hit yet We’re passing through farmland, when we pass people they are like “how do?” - everyone seems cheerful Adelais asks if Greta has noticed He has There is a pyramid of Fieldkin looking over a fence, to see the caravan Adelais and Greta wave Jack performs some tricks for the Fieldkin kids Greta- maybe it’s just a city thing Adelais- maybe it is, maybe it is contained Greta- says maybe it has regressive effect on people? it’s like a living city, a living being, but it’s dying Adelais- well its heart left Tektite is nodding off with the rhythm of the cart Jean says who is kissing? Adelais - no one is - we are talking about dragons not having lips, we are going to get Hygard’s heart and its lips back Jean says you make them beautiful if you get lips that are beautiful, then you get a beautiful heart Adelais- what do you think of Greta’s lips? Jean- Greta has many lips, some beautiful, some not so beautiful Jean- my horse is miserable, we should make sleep Adelais- what is your horse’s name? Jean- oh it is, I make money to get horse Greta leans down to see what gender the horse is - oh it’s a girl Adelais- ah you should name her Jean- you won’t find a name there Greta- you might do Greta- we could stay at a farm house, and pay our way The farmers are bringing their gear in from the rain Fieldkin are following in the hopes of more exciting things happening There are farmsteads of varying sizes and styles Adelais knocks on the door Door is fully open straight away, a tubby cliché comes out Adelais - hello Sir! How do! Adelais asks if we could use a barn for the night Greta- drop the accent Adelais says “we need somewhere ta stay” The farmer says you ain’t no trouble, like, you got these swords and out Jack shows off his military rank The farmer doesn’t notice Greta and Adelais say no, we need somewhere to stay while we travel to Stormroque Jack says we’re on a military mission The farmer says what’s this about the military? if it trouble you can tell me, if I get military come ta door, I’ll have to say like Greta says the barn is fine, we’ve got money Farmer says nah it’s chucking down - don’t worry - it’s out of season, I’m not using it Greta- very kind of you Farmer says - in you go, there you go My name is Handsome Greta, what’s yours? His name is Bertram Adelais from Stormroque Good, bit rainy, the farmer says Tektite of Rosevale - Tektite says Farmer says “oh bloody hell,” at the sight of him Tektite says nice to meet you! and goes to shake his hand They shake hands Greta says - Tektite you’re from Rosevale? is that near? I didn’t know yessss- Tektite Greta- ah we’ll talk about this later Bertram offers breakfast we’re paying for that though - Greta says Besh is in the hay ' '''Bertram says “that cat, I don’t keep livestock but others do” Greta- she’s fine, she won’t go anywhere, will you Besh? meeow ' 'Bertram says you don’t want out of the rain? - to Prince got a fire going inside? be awfully nice if I could dry off - Jack Bertram hesitantly shows you in, shows the chair by the fire and a stool as well Jack takes his shoes off Stevens will take the usual precautions, and alarm up the barn Slake is nesting into Besh Greta hangs up his wet fur coat on a nail in the barn and starts unpacking one of the bags Adelais takes off armour pauldrons Tektite is sitting around in his wet clothes - sneezes Adelais rolls with the shield and catches the sneeze Tektite is too embarassed to change Adelais holds up a cover for him as he does Jean puts a hand over his face Tektite is wearing furs ' ''' ''' Bertram has already had dinner so can’t offer much to Prince and Pabu Jack says the warmth and company is enough Jack asks if you have seen a dragon? Jack says it claims to be a God, being a neighbour to Hygard - gods are a common thing Bertram says some do, some don’t Jack says it is a threat to the whole land Bertram - this the military like? Jack says we seem to be the few who will do something Bertram- I hope you’ve got some sort of sword that does in dragons like? Jack says that is our quest, a unique weapon for a unique dragon Bertram asks if he should keep this hush Jack for your safety and ours, probably be for the best Bertram- I won’t be telling the neighbours then Bertram - oh you were having a nap on the wagon Jack- he doesn’t need for such thing Bertram doesn’t get much time for wandering, running a farm Jack talks of demons, drow, and gods Bertram- I don’t see what people call themselves gods Jack you’re all the better for it Bertram- don’t want no gods coming in and sleeping in the barn, they probably want a lot bigger breakfast than the lot of you if you lot doing something about it you must be good folk Jack says “it’s a mixed metropolis” well, I suppose I thank you then Jack says have you had anymore visitors from Hygard? Bertram - not really Jack says you have a lovely home, it been in the family long? Bertram, couple of generations Jack says I imagine you want to be back to your own rest - we appreciate your hospitality Bertram says I don’t mind, barns unlocked if you want to go to your friends Jack leaves a gold piece on the table Bertram doesn’t notice Adelais in the barn - would you like to share my dog? Adelais and Greta talk of training to be a paladin Greta says Prince is probably on the roof, the moonlight behind him Mr Stevens turns a “warmer” colour (he’s enjoying this), “there is no one on the roof, I would have been alerted” Prince puts the hood up in the rain, Pabu too Pabu puts both hands up Prince points up - see what we can see Pabu can sleep in the bag if he wants Prince goes up onto the barn ' ' ' Mr Stevens says “Mr Prince is on the barn!” Greta says “oh I was just asleep then” Jean groans Greta, I nearly fucking shat myself Biscuit makes a sad noise Mr Stevens says you enquired earlier Tektite sleeps through it Greta sleep punches the dog, before dawn, Biscuit wakes up, nuzzles his head under Greta’s hand and falls asleep again In the morning, Adelais wakes up with Greta’s arm over her face, Besh’s face on Adelais and Besh’s arse pointing at Greta Bertram knocks on the door of the barn to wake everyone “you all sleep well in there?” Stevens opens one of the doors Greta apologises to Adelais Stevens is thinking, and says something deep about having a good night (mathematical fate) Bertram we all in one piece? Jack says did you sleep well Bertram? (he jumps down from the building) Bertram- “blimey o’riley”.. I slept well, I don’t have room at table for the lot of you Greta says that’s very kind of you Adelais says so too Jack says, can any of my companions help you with that work? Adelais says I’ll help you, if you don’t mind me coming into your house? Bertram says take this and then I’ll get more, The breakfast is sausage and bacon ' Greta is repacking everything ready Bertram does cook for five, he doesn’t cook for Stevens Jack saves his food for Pabu, puts it on the floor and his satchel too Jean says it has some beauty but it is heavy (the food) If anyone wants to eat what Jean has not, he has left it away from him (he had a bit of everything) Greta asks how Tektite is this morning and if he slept well he says yes and eats his food really quick Greta says we must thank Bertram and pay for the food Adelais says time to re-armour Greta helps Adelais helps with Greta’s corset, Slake normally helps Bertram has found Prince’s gift (the gold piece) “I can pay back some but….this is too much” Prince says your hospitality has been more than enough Greta says yeah it’s fine Bertram do swing by if you need again Adelais hugs Bertram Bertram, oh you needent like Greta says good hospitality Bertram, you are a bit weird like, but you seem like nice folk he wishes us a nice day and um, *Bertram taps his nose to Prince* Stevens was going to hug but then, doffs his hat instead ' Back on the road again Greta asks if Jack has been there Jack I haven’t but I have read things Adelais says oh what have you read Jean says you not ask me Greta what about you Stevens? oh wait, you’re only four Stevens has a registration plate, but he can’t reach it ( on the small of his back) Greta says ah I hadn’t noticed that Adelais, so Jean, you say they may be crowning a new Jade Lady? Ah yes, it is magnific, they have a grande tenting with la mask Adelais, mask? Jean, oui non Greta, a grand tenting, well. Adelais says what sort of mask? ceremonial? Jean, oui non, many, all of the people Greta says it is an event where the residents of Frandelle are masked? Prince says, a carnival Jean says yes, for the Lady of Jade, only of grande luke Greta is who is luke? Jean says when you make cards of kings Greta says, ah lucky. we might find ourselves in a masquerade ball? Jean, why ball? Greta it is a grand dance Jean, but only if they make a Jade Lady Greta, so we’re getting a boat from Stormroque, how often do boats depart from there? Jean says I have only met one boat Greta says I understand where you’re coming from Adelais says I hope it is a useful use of time, the masquerade Adelais says there are boats, I don’t know what we trade because we don’t get anything, but the best they make is the salted caramel. but they don’t trade it Greta - anywhere to stay there? Adelais yeaah Tektite yess, and if my room is free you can have it though Adelais says the children will have it, there won’t be room in the church Jean says I know a tavern where I was not stabbed Adelais, which one? Jean, The Leaking Roof Adelais says that’s the sisters favourite Adelais says when she refers to the sisters she means the paladins there are others who stay behind and look after the children Greta says you can show off your armour Adelais says they are going to hate this, “why so flashy” ''Cut to seeing Stormroque in the distance, it starts raining, a massive heavy cloud Greta says that’s a lot of fucking rain Adelais says there it is Stevens takes off his hat to put in his bag to keep it dry Greta asks if Tektite is happy to be back Yess, good to see everyone Adelais says it doesn’t feel like we’ve been away long, only 9 months Greta says a lot can happen in a year Some guys getting beaten up on the bay, and some other guys “bloody rain again,” “I know, nothing ever changes here”' After Credits Extreme close up of a somewhat sad, somewhat angry Poe d’Blande, and cuts to show that he is sat stooped in a chair next to a very short bed, with Samuel Sommersearch with legs draping out of the end. Cuts again with them scrunched into a small space, with a tiny cup of tea, a Fieldkin comes in “would you like another cup of tea?” Category:Episode